


Love Like Theirs

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [11]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, aubrey centric, bechloe in the eyes of aubrey, bechloe progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guess who that is,” Chloe replies completely ignoring Aubrey’s statement and continuing to stare.</p>
<p>“Who? That girl with those ear monstrosities?” Aubrey scoffed.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Chloe whispered happily. “That’s my future wife, Aubrey.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request - Bechloe prompt: aubrey "chloe how many times do I have to tell u, stop staring at people." Chloe "guess who that is?" Aubrey "who that girl with those early monstrosities?" Chloe "yup. That's my future wife aubrey"

“Chloe,” Aubrey snaps her fingers in front of the redhead’s face. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop staring at people.”

“Guess who that is,” Chloe replies completely ignoring Aubrey’s statement and continuing to stare.

“Who? That girl with those ear monstrosities?” Aubrey scoffed.

“Yup,” Chloe whispered happily. “That’s my future wife, Aubrey.”

“Yeah, whatever you say,” Aubrey replied with the roll of her eyes and a change of conversation.

//

Aubrey thought that comment would be the end of it. That neither of them would ever see that girl again except for maybe in passing since they do go to the same college. She didn’t expect this girl to sing. She didn’t expect Chloe to burst into her shower to prove a point. And she sure as hell didn’t expect that the redhead actually convinced her to audition for the Bellas that way.

To say that Aubrey was against this girl, Beca as she was so often reminded, being in the Bellas was a complete and utter understatement. She wanted nothing to do with this alternative girl and she sure as hell didn’t want her in the Bellas. And more than that she didn’t want to give Chloe anymore of a reason to spend time with her. But that idea was completely shot out of the water because Beca could really sing and Aubrey couldn’t pass her up. She needed her voice in the Bellas whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Aubrey thought that maybe it would stop there though. Maybe once they were friends that would be the end of it but boy was she wrong. The day that Chloe announced she failed Russian Lit and would be repeating senior year Aubrey was immediately suspicious but at the same time Russian was no easy language. The day that Chloe said she failed Russian Lit again Aubrey chastised her for a solid two hours going on and on about how this better not be for that stupid alt girl she’s so fond of. Chloe swore it wasn’t but Aubrey knew better. The day Chloe told her she’d be staying at Barden for one more year Aubrey didn’t even bother to reply with anything more than an “I know” and a “you know better than this”. Chloe tried to argue back but Aubrey just wouldn’t have it.

To say that Aubrey was against Beca was, well, kind of true in the past but maybe she’s growing on her as much as she’d hate to admit it. Although she didn’t have much a choice because it didn’t seem like she was going anywhere anytime soon. So Aubrey had to find the things about Beca that she did like. Okay maybe Aubrey is chalking her up to be the worst person ever which she is not but she wants the best for her best friend and so what if she doesn’t think Beca is it. But maybe Aubrey was starting to see all the good that hid under the rough exterior that comprised one Beca Mitchell.

Aubrey really thought that would be the end of it. They’d be friends, close ones at that, but that was it. Or so she thought at least. So they day that Chloe called her squealing about having a girlfriend she didn’t expect the name ‘Beca Mitchell’ to slip from her lips. She was happy for her friend, she was, but for some reason she still had a hint of distrust.

To say that Aubrey was surprised when a year later she realized that Beca was really good for Chloe was entirely unexpected. Even more than that was the surprise of finding out that Beca was actually a total softie when it comes to her relationship with Chloe. And all the cute little things she does for Chloe actually make Aubrey smile. And for once she’s finally starting to like Beca.

Aubrey wasn’t sure what she was expecting anymore but it definitely wasn’t along the lines of what came next. Before she knew it Beca and Chloe were moving in together and making plans for their future. Beca secured a job with a radio station in Atlanta to start out and Chloe began teaching at a school in a disadvantaged neighbourhood like she always wanted. Beca produced music on the side and started getting noticed by record labels all over the country. Chloe pushed for Beca to take a music deal but she refused to until Chloe was let go from the school due to budget cuts. Not long after that Beca took a deal with a big record label in LA and before Aubrey knew it she was helping her best friend and girlfriend pack up to move cross country. She won’t even deny that she cried for two straight days after they left.

To say that Aubrey was surprised when they got engaged would be a lie. She wasn’t surprised in the slightest. In fact she’s surprised that it didn’t happen sooner albeit she doesn’t tell anyone else that. She finds time to fly herself out to LA as soon as she can and helps Chloe plan the wedding while they were both off from work. When she heads back to Atlanta she can’t really say that she’s happy to leave.

Aubrey was barely able to hold it together on their wedding day. It was utterly beautiful and seeing all of the Bellas again was incredible. And of course Aubrey was the one to give a speech at the reception like she’d dreamt of doing since they became best friends back in college.

“To say that I’ve been waiting for this day for years is well an accurate statement,” Aubrey started off with a laugh. “And to say that I’ve always liked Beca here would be a lie. We’ve had our rough times but I’ve grown to love that little alt girl that my best friend has fallen in love with. And I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you when all those years ago you said that this was the girl you would marry. To those of you that don’t know Chloe here has a little bit of a staring problem. And way back when I caught her staring at none other than Beca and when I called her out for it all she said was ‘That’s my future wife, Aubrey’. Of course I laughed it off and thought that she was being ridiculous. But here we are almost 8 years later and look at that. Chloe was right afterall. So, congrats to the newlyweds! Now, let’s drink and hope that one day we’ll all find a love like theirs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)


End file.
